


The Inquisitive Timothy Turner

by amongwildflowers



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongwildflowers/pseuds/amongwildflowers
Summary: “I’ve figured it out! You can marry Sister Bernadette!”Timothy Turner has a lot of questions, and a lot of ideas, Patrick only wishes life was as simple has his son makes it out to be.Set throughout season 2





	The Inquisitive Timothy Turner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic for Call The Midwife. I recently watched all the episodes on Netflix (minus series 7 since its not up yet!) and I am completely obsessed. The Turners have my entire heart and soul. 
> 
> It’s mostly just some father son fluff with implied Turnadette, but I couldn’t get the idea out of my head! 
> 
> Happy reading!

“Dad, do you think you’ll get married again?” 

The question appears completely out of the blue, over one of their usual dinners of fish and chips. For once they were actually at home, instead of eating in the car while Patrick went about his rounds. 

Timothy had been happily chatting about his latest science project. It seemed as if the young boy didn’t have a care in the world other than school. But then he stopped, Patrick was just about to ask what was troubling him when Timothy asked the surprising question. 

It takes him a moment to react, almost frozen in shock at the fact that his ten year old son is suddenly asking questions about marriage. But when Patrick does speak, it’s with another question. 

“What’s brought this on, Tim?” 

Timothy furrows his eyebrows and picks at his fish, deep in concentration.   
“Well, Jimmy’s Mum just got married again and now he has a step dad. They’re happy. And Jimmy asked if I was going to get a step mum when you get married.” 

Patrick smiles softly at his son, reaching out to rub his shoulder in comfort. 

“You know no one will ever replace your Mummy, right Tim? And I don’t think I’ll be marrying anyone just yet, but you’ll be the first to know.” 

That seems to appease the young boy as he grins and nods. Happy to return to his fish and chips and talks of science projects for the time being. 

———

Timothy doesn’t bring it up again for many weeks. That is, until after the Summer Fete and the events of the three legged race. 

“I’ve figured it out!” Timothy shouts the second they enter the flat, the ribbon for winning the three legged race proudly pinned against his shirt. 

The sound of his son’s shouting quickly pulls Patrick away from his thoughts. He’s more than glad for it, knowing that his thoughts will be tormented for weeks with the look of distress on Sister Bernadette’s face after he kissed her palm. 

“And what’s that?” 

Timothy’s face radiates happiness and the sight of his son feeling such joy brings Patrick just as much happiness. 

“Who you can marry! I’ve figured it out!” 

Patrick raises his eyebrows and suppresses a laugh, “Oh?” 

Patrick takes a seat in the couch as Timothy flops down next to him, bouncing just slightly on the cushions. 

“You can marry Sister Bernadette!” 

_Oh_. Patrick feels the amusement drain from every inch of his face as his son continues. 

“I think she’s the coolest person I know. She did the three legged race with me and we won! And she always helps with my homework and knows all the names for butterflies. She’s so smart Dad. And you always say she’s the best nurse. Should we call and ask if she wants to marry you now?” 

“Timothy, it’s- these things aren’t...” Patrick trails off trying to find the right words to explain it all. All while trying to hide the fact that the one woman Timothy decided would be the perfect match, is the exact woman Patrick desperately wishes he could marry. He takes a deep breath and tries to smile reassuringly at his son, but by the reaction he’s received Patrick fears he may look completely panicked. 

“This isn’t as simple as all that. Though I certainly wish it was. See, Sister Bernadette is a nun and nuns can’t get married. Because they already are married, in a way, to God. They live their life serving God and there’s many rules, like not getting married. Does, does that make sense?” 

Timothy slowly nods, obviously still contemplating everything his father explained. But then Timothy remembers practicing for their Robin Hood performance, which was embarrassing enough without Fred saying they had to look in love like Robin Hood and Maid Marian. 

“What if you’re in love? Like Robin Hood and Maid Marian?” Timothy really likes Sister Bernadette, and he wants his Dad to be happy, but the sudden mention of love seems to have only upset him more. 

Patrick doesn’t answer. 

Instead he rubs Timothy’s back, just like he would when Timothy was too restless to sleep as a baby. They sit there for a moment longer until Patrick says “it’s about time for bed.” 

———

The day they find Shelagh on that misty country road Timothy is full of questions. Mostly about why she’s in the wrong clothes or why she wanted to walk all the way to Poplar when his Dad could’ve picked her up from the start. 

But Patrick scolds him halfway through his made up list of questions for being “impolite,” stopping the young boy before he can even ask the question he really wants an answer to. 

They’ve just dropped Shelagh at Nonnatus House when Timothy finally gets the chance to ask his most pressing question. 

“Can you ask her now Dad?” 

Timothy worries for a moment that he’ll have to explain. That his Dad won’t understand what he means, and he’d rather not explain since he’s already been scolded once today for impolite questions. 

But he doesn’t have to. 

Patrick takes a drag from his recently lit cigarette and nods. 

“I think I’ll ask her tomorrow.” 

“That’s smashing!” 

And Timothy beams, filled to the rim with happiness.


End file.
